Little Fire In The Christmas Eve
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Christmas eve, where we first met. In that time, I knew that I was interesting with you./For Christmas Celebration!/RNR/CNC/SasuSaku/Warning: It will be so long!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance & Spiritual

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–, _Italic_ = batin, _Italic _+ **Bold** = flashback

Kazuma House Production present…

Little Fire In The Christmas Eve

.

.

.

.

.

SORE hari telah menjelang. Matahari bergerak turun menuju belahan bumi bagian barat, akhir peraduannya hari itu. Jalan-jalan Kota Tokyo mulai ramai dengan diterangi lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah mulai dinyalakan. Orang-orang dengan tergesah-gesah berjalan menyusuri jalan. Berharap dapat pulang cepat untuk beristirahat dan merasakan hangatnya malam bersama keluarga di rumah. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, membuat orang-orang lebih merapatkan mantel-mantel yang mereka pakai.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Seorang bermantel merah maroon tengah berlari dengan tergesah-gesah di tengah ramainya trotoar jalan sore itu. Tubuhnya yang dapat dikatakan mungil itu dapat dengan mudah menyelip di antara kerumunan orang banyak. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua dengan lambang salip di atapnya yang tampak sepi dengan pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah gugur. Bangunan tua itu tampak hangat di tengah terpaan angin musin gugur. Dia berjalan di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan antara terotoar dengan bangunan.

KRIEETTT…

Bunyi pintu yang berdecit membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Seorang dengan mantel merah maroon –nya masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia membuka mantelnya dan menampakkan rambutnya yang sewarna dengan gula-gula kapas. _Pink_.

"Apa aku telat?" tanyanya seraya menggantungkan mantelnya pada gantungan yang ada di samping pintu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri _forehead_, kami baru saja akan mulai latihannya," jawab seseorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir buntut kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang sewarna dengan air laut. Aqua.

"Ini Sakura," kata seseorang berambut coklat yang dicepol dua menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada gadis berambut _pink_ itu, Sakura nama gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"_Thanks_ Tenten."

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!" seru Ino–nama gadis berambut pirang–dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

07.30 P.M.

"MAU sampai kapan kau bekerja seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pada seorang lelaki berambut emo yang sedang fokus pada layar LCD komputer berwarna hitam itu.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan," jawab orang yang ditanya itu tanpa berhenti menekan _keypad_ pada _keyboard_ komputernya itu.

"Hah…" Laki-laki yang tadi bertanya itu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Jangan sampai larut malam ya, Sasuke!" Orang itu pergi meninggalkan orang berambut emo tersebut sendirian dalam ruangannya yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

Lelaki berambut emo itu terus menatap layar komputernya dengan sepasang mata _onyx_nya. Sesekali ia berhenti menghentakkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_nya untuk sekedar meresapi kopinya itu. Ia benar-benar bekerja keras sampai tak terasa waktu telah bergulir dan menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

_Jam setengah sepuluh_, batinnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Padalah, berkas-berkasnya yang belum terselelsaikan masih banyak menunpuk di sudut meja kerjanya.

Merasa pegal, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di salah satu dinding ruangannya yang berlapiskan wallpaper. Dia memandang ke arah hiru pikuk kegiatan malam Kota Tokyo yang gemerlapan dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala di sana–sini.

Sebuah kepingan kecil berwarna putih melintas di depan kacanya. Salju. Kepingan salju berwarna putih yang beraneka bentuk itu mulai jatuh satu persatu ke permukaan tanah.

_Salju_, batinnya.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk menikmati gemerlapnya malam di Kota Tokyo, ia meraih jas yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Dia pun keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya setelah ia membereskan semua berkas-berkasnya dan mematikan komputernya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri parkir _basement _yang sudah sepi itu, mencari mobilnya. Ia pun sampai di depan sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam metalik. Segera saja ia memasuki mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya ke jalan raya beraspal yang sudah ditimbuni salju tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU pulang," kata Sakura saat dia memasuki ruang apartemennya. Tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya. _Selalu seperti ini,_ batinnya.

Apartemen itu sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada Sakura seorang. Dulu, Sakura tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang pasti menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Namun sekarang lain, kakaknya dimutasi ke Macau, Thailand, oleh perusahaan di mana ia bekerja, Uchiha Company.

Sakura melepas mantelnya dan juga sepatunya. Dia menggantu sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya. Setelah menaruh tasnya, dia menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat panas. Ia membuat coklat panansnya dengan tambahan marsmellow dan bubuk coklat. Ia membawa _mug _yang berisi coklat panasnya itu menuju meja makan yang tepat di samping meja makan itu ada jendela. Sakura menatap keping-keping salju yang turun sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

Tit… Tit… Tit…

Dering handphone Sakura berbunyi. Sakura membuka flip ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan telephone yang ada di sana.

"Hallo?"

"_Hallo, apa ini Sakura?"_ tanya orang dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ini saya sendiri. Anda siapa ya?"

"_Ini aku, Sasori,"_ jawab orang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Sasori, kakak Sakura.

"Kakak!" seru Sakura. "Kakak kapan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

"_Maaf Sakura, tahun ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang. Mungkin saat libur musim panas nanti aku akan pulang. Gomen…"_

"Tak apa kok, kakak," jawab Sakura agak kecewa. Sudah satu tahun lebih Sakura tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Dan saat libur natal ini, kakaknya pun tak dapat pulang.

"_Aku sudah mengirimkanmu kado natal, semoga suka. Sudah dulu ya Sakura. Bye…"_

"Terima kasih kakak, jaa…" jawab Sakura, dan sambungan telephon internasional itu pun terputus.

Sakura meminum coklat panasnya sambil termenung memandang keeping-keping salju itu. Dalam benaknya berputar-putar wajah baby face milik kakaknya itu. Ia rindu sekali dengan sang kakak. Rindu akan leluconnya, kekonyolannya, keahliannya dalam memasak, dan yang paling Sakura rindukan adalah dekapan hangat sang kakak manakala petir sedang menyambar dengan beringasnya kala hujan mengguyur.

_Aku… rindu Nii-san…._

Tanpa terasa, coklat panasnya telah tandas seluruhnya. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh _mug_nya di wastafel khusus untuk mencuci piring dan alat-alat sejenisnya. Setelahnya, Sakura langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti bajunya dengan piyama dan langsung tidur. Berlindung di bawah naungan kehangatan dari selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

01.30 A.M.

WAKTU sudah melewati batas tengah malam. Sasuke Uchiha–nama pria berambut emo–sang wakil direktur Uchiha Company, baru saja tiba di rumahnya yang berada di kawasan elit Tokyo. Rumah yang terkesan minimalis itu telah ia tinggali bersama sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha, selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Dia tidak memilih untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya di Uchiha Mansion dengan alasan ingin mandiri bersama sang kakak.

BRUK…

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasurnya yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa kantuk menyergapnya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya yang lengket membuatnya ingin merasakan bulir-bulir air hangat di kamar mandi untuk menghujani tubuhnya. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa setelan piyamanya.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu. Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Sepuluh menit lebih telah berlalu, namun Sasuke belum juga dapat tertidur. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya berkali-kali. Dari miring ke samping kiri, miring ke samping kanan, melintang, terlentang, tengkurap, semuanya telah ia coba, namun tidak kunjung membuatnya tertidur. Ia duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. Menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal sebagai tanda bingung.

_God, please make me falling in the sleep_, pintanya dalam hati.

Ceklek…

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke itu.

"Kakak?" tanya Sasuke bingung pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya _kakak_. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau tidak bisa tidur. Ternyata iya," kata Itachi–kakak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Ikatan batin mungkin?" kata Itachi setengah bercanda dan berhadiah sebuah timpukan bantal guling dari Sasuke. "Hei! Hei! Udah dong! _Peace!_" Sasuke menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Itachi,"

"Hn?"

"Apa rasanya punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia tengah berbaring sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi.

Itachi tersenyum menggoda. "Ada apa gerangan, sampai adiku yang tak peduli pada wanita ini sampai bertanya 'Apa rasanya punya pacar' ?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya ke samping. Berharap Itachi tidak melihat adanya semburat kemerahan pada pipi tirusnya. "Sudahlah. Jawab saja!"

"Hahahah… Oke, oke." Itachi berhenti tertawa. "Hm, gimana ya?" ia mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang berusaha memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Gayamu membuatku jijik, Itachi," protes Sasuke. "Udah, cepetan jawab!"

Itachi mengikutkan dirinya seperti Sasuke, berbaring di ranjang sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. Berkhayal tentang wajah sang kekasih, Hana Inuzuka. "Rasanya menyenangkan kalau ada orang yang disayangi."

"Jadi, kau tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya bodoh!" Itachi menimpuk Sasuke pakai bantal. "Yang jelas, kau akan tahu perasaan itu kalau kau sudah mengalaminya sendiri!" Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum keluar dari sana, Itachi berhenti di depan pintu dan berbalik menatap adiknya. "Umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Kenapa gak mencoba untuk mencari pacar?" Itachi pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan diiringi debuman pintu yang ditutup.

_Pacar…_

.

.

.

.

.

08.30 A.M.

TINININIT… Tinininit… Tinininit… Tinininit…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya di langit yang cerah. Orang-orang pun juga sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka di minggu pagi yang terbalut salju putih di sana-sini. Terlihat mobil pembersih salju yang sejak pagi tadi bulak-balik lalu lalang di jalan-jalan Kota Tokyo yang terlapiskan salju putih.

Sakura, masih saja tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Sedari tadi, jam digital yang berada di atas meja yang berada di samping kasurnya itu sudah berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Mungkin hangatnya selimut telah membuatnya bagaikan terbang melayang ke langit ke tujuh sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk turun kembali lagi ke bumi.

Tinininit… Tinininit… Tinininit… Tinininit…

"Engh…" Sakura tampak melenguh dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia akan segera mengakhiri tidurnya hari ini. "Hn… Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa setelah ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke arah jam digitalnya yang berwarna _green olive_ itu.

"HUAA! AKU TELAT!" Segera saja Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Belum ada lima menit berlalu, Sakura sudah keluar lagi dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kemeja putih dengan celana bahan yang berwarna hitam. Segera saja ia memakai pakaiannya. Ia pun langsung mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah aut-autan. Ia mengambil tasnya yang sudah berisi alkitab dan juga mengambil sepatunya yang berwarna hitam dengan _heels_ setinggi dua centi, tak ketinggalan mantel merah _maroon_nya. Sakura langsung saja pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH… Hah… Hah…"

Sekarang Sakura telah duduk di bangku yang ada di dalam bus. Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit dari rumahnya untuk sampai ke halte terdekat dari apartemennya, sedangkan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, dan saat jam sembilan itu ibadah akan di mulai.

_Tuhan, tolong buat bus ini berjalan lebih cepat…_ Sakura berdoa dalam diam dengan mata terjaga dalam hatinya.

Tanpa terasa, bus itu telah berhenti di depan halte bus yang berada di dekat gereja. Segera saja Sakura turun dari bus dengan tergesah-gesah. Dia langsung membuka pintu gereja yang terbuat dari kayu yang cukup tebal berwarna coklat batang.

"Sakura!" seru perembuan berambut pirang.

"Hah… Ino…" Sakura masih menatur nafasnya.

"Ayo cepat! Ibadah sudah mau dimulai! Kau minum dulu, lalu naik ke atas mimbar. Giliranmu yang menjadi singer," tutur Ino panjang lebar. Ino juga mengenakan pakaian seperti Sakura, kemeja putih, hanya saja, Ino menggunakan rok coklat untuk bawahannya.

"Iya." Sakura minum dan langsung naik ke atas mimbar. Ibadah raya hari minggu pagi itu pun segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

P.M.

JAM telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Ibadah pun juga telah usai. Orang-orang yang tadi mengikuti ibadah satu per satu keluar dari gereja. Ada yang bercengkrama di lingkungan gereja yang bersalju. Ada pula beberapa anak-anak kecil yang bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju.

"Bagi para pekerja dan yang ikut pentas natal, nanti jam tiga akan ada latihan natal" Terdengar suara dari pengeras suara. Ya, itu adalah suara dari sang _worship leader_, Sabaku no Temari.

"Sakura, latihan masih jam tiga nanti. Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya akan berada di dalam gereja saja," kata Sakura yang masih bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Oh…" Ino ikut mendudukkan dirinya seperti Sakura di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan Sakura. Sekarang posisinya, ia berhadapan dengan Sakura dengan sandaran kursi berada di depan dadanya. "Hah… gak enak ya kalau gak punya pacar," keluh Ino.

"Kenapa?" Sakura menegakkan dirinya. Ia merasa tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Ya, habis ada orang yang pasti bersama kita. Lihat saja Tenten, dia bersama Neji. Mesra sekali, aku jadi _envy_ tahu!" seru Ino merengut kesal.

"Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa akan tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino.

"Belum."

"Dasar Jidat!" Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku ingin punya pacar…" harap Ino sambil melihat ke lantai gereja.

"Sekarangkan masa-masa natal, kenapa kau tidak coba cara kuno?" tanya Sakura.

"Cara kuno?" tanya Ino balik.

"Ya. Kau kan bisa menulis permohonanmu di selembar kertas, lalu masukkan ke dalam sepatu. Nanti, masukkan rumput ke dalam sepatu. Terus, sepatunya taruh di halaman. Saat malam natal nanti, Santa Claus akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa dengan penuturannya sendiri.

"Tidak lucu Jidat! Kau pikir, aku ini anak-anak yang akan tertipu dengan dongeng kuno itu?" cibir Ino.

"Hahaha… maaf, maaf… Kau tinggal berdoa, apa susahnya sih?"

"Hm…"

"Sakura, kau bisa belikan snack dan minuman untuk latihan?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Snack apa?"

"Apa saja. Ini uangnya. Tolong ya."

Sakura pun langsung berjalan mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar. Sakura memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Udara yang mencapai 5° celcius membuat matahari yang tengah bersinar seakan-akan hanya sebuah bohlam lampu yang bersinar dalam sebuah ruangan yang dinding dan ubinnya berwarna putih.

Sakura berjalan sampai akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah kedai bernuansa tradisional Jepang yang kental. Kedai itu adalah kedai dango.

"Permisi, saya mau pesan dua puluh lima porsi dangonya."

.

.

.

.

.

SAAT ini Sasuke sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya, menonton TV. Dia hanya sendirian di rumah. Itachi pergi sejak tadi pagi entah kemana. Sasuke terus menganti-ganti channel TV. Merasa bosan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket berwarna _dark blue_ yang cukup tebal. Dia langsung saja pergi keluar rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Di jalan, terlihat orang-orang sedang sibuk membersihkan terotoar depan toko mereka yang penuh dengan salju. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia malah terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Pikiran Sasuke kosong. Terbiasa dengan pekerjaan menumpuk membuatnya linglung ketika hari libur tiba.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah gereja dengan pohon-pohon tanpa daun tumbuh di halamannya. Kenangan kecil Sasuke mulai berputar dalam otaknya. Mengingat setiap hari minggu, dulu keluarganya selalu berangkat ke gereja. Ya, dulu, lama sekali. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke semakin dewasa, dan pekerjaan membuatnya melupakan kebiasaan setiap minggu ini.

"Awas!"

BRUK…

"Aw…" Seorang meringis di dada Sasuke. "Ma- maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata orang tersebut. Tubuh Sasuke yang tegap membuatnya tidak limbung ketika ditabrak orang tersebut.

"Argh!" Sasuke melihat jaketnya. Ternyata ada noda bekas saus dango di sana.

"Ma- maaf. Sekali lagi maaf," kata orang itu.

Ketika Sasuke melihat orang itu, ia seperti tersengat ribuan lebah. Ia merasakan ada suatu getaran listrik di hatinya ketika melihat sepasang iris sewarna emerald melihat dalam ke dalam matanya. Ribuan kata yang telah disiapkan Sasuke untuk memarah-marahi orang itu pun terasa lenyap seketika.

"Em… Hallo?" tanya orang itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yang tadi maaf ya. Ini." Dia memberikan saputangan berwarna _pink_ kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya untuk membersihkan saus dango yang terdapat pada jaketnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf, kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tadi aku lihat kau memperhatikan gereja ini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu." Sasuke menatap gereja itu. "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada orang itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas jabat tanganmu. Lihat, aku membawa plastik ini." Orang itu–yang ternyata Sakura–mengangkat kedua tangannya yang membawa plastik yang cukup besar.

"_Ooh… Holy Night… The star are brightly shining… It is the night… Of our saviors birth…"_

"Ah! Sepertinya latihan sudah mau dimulai. Aku duluan ya!" Sakura berjalan menuju gedung gereja.

"Boleh aku melihat latihan kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau mau, lihat saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

"MAAF semua, aku telat," kata Sakura yang baru masuk diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sakura, dia siapa? Wajahnya mirip… Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Ini Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tak sengaja tadi bertabrakan dengannya di depan," kata Sakura. Sakura pergi menuju meja yang berada di bawah jendela yang ada di samping pintu masuk untuk menaruh plastik-plastik yang berisi dango itu.

"Salam kenal," kata Sasuke singkat.

Temari hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Ayo semuanya, kita mulai latihannya!" Mereka semua mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Yang drama berlatih di atas mimbar. Sedangkan yang menari di dekat jendela.

Sakura sedang melatih anak-anak kecil bermain tamborin. Kadang canda tawa keluar dari mereka. Sasuke yang melihatnya entah kenapa malah menjadi senang. Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_ –nya dari saku celana dan memotret saat Sakura mengajarkan koreografi pada seorang anak perempuan.

"Pak wakil direktur?" Sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke sontak menegakkan dirinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Nara?" Sorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas berada di belakang Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya seorang pianis di sini," jawab orang itu yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. "Maaf, kalau boleh saya tanya, saya tidak pernah melihat Anda di sini. Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Shikamaru bertanya bingung.

"Hn." Sasuke tampak bingung dalam menjawab. "Hanya melihat."

"Melihat Haruno?" ejek Shikamaru.

"Kau meledekku, Nara?" tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan perubahan pola bicara Sasuke. Yang awalnya terbilang cukup formal, sekarang menjadi non-formal.

"Hm… Sejujurnya ya." Shikamaru menjawab jujur.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Temari dari mimbar.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Daripada kau mengobrol di sana, lebih baik kau mengecat gabus ini!" kata Temari sambil menunjukkan sebuah kuas.

"Ya, ya, ya." Shikamaru berjalan menuju mimbar dan mulai mengecat gabus yang juga sedang di kerjakan oleh Temari.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari yang berdiri dekat dengan _grand piano_. "Um… Sepertinya kau WL (baca: we el) di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Boleh aku ikut membantu?" tanya Sasuke. Sebuah hal yang langkah terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan tindakkannya ini.

"Kalau kau mau membantu, kau bisa membatu Shikamaru dan Sai untuk mengecat gabus di sana," kata Temari sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dan Sai yang sedang mengecat.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menuju ke sana dan mengambil kuas yang tidak terpakai. "Maaf, yang ini pakai warna apa ya?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengannya dan juga rambut hitam klimis.

"Oh itu, kau warnai dengan warna hijau," kata Sai lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya tadi–mengecat. "Oh ya, lebih baik kau lepas jaketmu daripada nanti terkena cat," lanjut Sai. Sasuke pun menuruti kata-kata Sai dan menaruh jaketnya yang sudah dia lepas di kursi yang berada dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAH, yang ini ditepuk sekali, lalu kalian berputar. Seperti ini." Sakura dengan sabar membimbing anak-anak itu. Ia mengambil tamborin miliknya dan memeragakan gerakan yang tadi sudah dia contohkan. Menepuk tamborin, dan berputar. Tubuhnya yang berputar itu membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Kak, bisa gerakan yang lebih mudah?" tanya seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna lavender.

"Dasar payah! Masa gerakan begitu aja gak bisa?" Jawaban sinis keluar dari seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

"Setiap orang kan beda-beda, Karin!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat yang membela temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Su- sudahlah Sasame, mungkin memang aku yang payah." Gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha meredakan emosi temannya yang cepat meledak-ledak itu. Sakura melihatnya jadi ingat dengan Ino.

"Sudahlah… Karin, kau tidak boleh begitu. Dan Shion, kalau kau memang tidak bisa, ayo kita cari gerakan yang lain!" ajak Sakura bersemangat.

Mereka memulai latihan mereka kembali. Sakura membuat gerakan yang mudah. Dengan menepukkan tamborin ke kiri dan kanan atas, ataupun ke arah atas dan bawah. Semua diselingi canda dan tawa. Sampai-sampai, terdengar bunyi perut Sasame yang minta diisi. Sasame yang menyadari perutnya berbunyi hanya nyengir dengan menunjukkan giginya yang bolong.

"Sepertinya kalian lapar. Ayo makan." Sakura mengambil lima porsi dango yang masih hangat. Dia juga menyeduhkan serbuk daun teh hijau–yang sudah kering–dengan air panas dari dispenser.

Anak-anak kecil itu makan dengan lahap. Teh hangat juga membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lebih segar. Sakura tidak makan dango, dia hanya meminum teh hijaunya sambil melihat-lihat ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Melihat pekerja lain.

Ino yang tadi sedang melakukan drama, datang menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai drama.

"Hei!"

"Hei. Mau teh?" tawar Sakura.

"Boleh." Sakura menuangkan teh hijau tersebut pada gelas plastik yang dibelinya tadi. Sakura memberikan segelas teh itu pada Ino.

"Sakura."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha itu, kok bisa sampai mau bekerja seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil meilhat ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengecat gabus yang berbentuk seperti pohon natal.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Tuhan memang mengirimkannya untuk membantu kita," ujar Sakura.

"Mungkin. Tuhan memang tahu ya kalau kita sedang membutuhkan tenaga bantuan. Hahahaha…" Ino tertawa renyah.

"Ya…"

"Sakura, teh –nya sudah jadi kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta tiga gelas. Buat mereka." Shikamaru menunjuk Sai dan Sasuke yang sedang berkerja dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura menyiapkan tiga gelas untuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Sedangakn Ino, dia sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika! Kalau kau melihat mereka–Sasuke dan Sai, mereka terhelihat seperti anak kembar ya…" ujar Ino sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang asik bekerja.

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru, ini teh nya." Sakura membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga gelas teh hijau, dan juga tiga porsi dango. "Ini juga ada dango."

"_Thanks_ ya, Sakura." Shikamaru meraih namapan yang dibawa Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat dia dan Sasuke dan juga Sai bekerja tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

06.47 P.M.

"SEMUANYA, latihan kita sampai disini dulu ya. Nanti Hari Kamis, kita ada gladi bersih di sini jam lima sore. Terima kasih semuanya," kata Temari. Semua bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Anak-anak kecil yang tadi dilatih Sakura bermain tamborin, sudah pulang sejak jam lima tadi. Mereka semua dijemput oleh orang tua mereka.

"Sampai jumpa semua!" kata Ino sambil berjalan keluar dari gereja. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan gereja.

"Sakura, kau masih mau membereskan gereja kan? Nanti kalau mau pulang, tolong matiin lampunya ya," kata Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan gereja juga.

"Ya," jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan acara menyapunya.

Keheningan akan tetap tercipta di sana, kalau saja Sasuke tidak membuka suara. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sakura yang merasa masih ada Sasuke di sana, langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau mau pulang duluan, pulang saja. Sepertinya aku masih lama," kata Sakura sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Eh!" Sakura kaget ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dan merebut sapu yang sedang ia pegang.

"Sini kubantu." Sasuke mulai menyapu. Sakura pun hanya menurutinya. Sakura membereskan gelas-gelas plastik bekas minum tadi yang masih berserakan.

.

.

.

.

.

SETELAH lima belas menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan gereja. Sakura mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Dia memasukkan kuncinya kedalam tasnya. Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gereja. Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

Merasa diikutin, Sakura menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh menghadap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Bukan mengikuti. Mengantar," ralat Sasuke.

"Hah… terserah. Terima kasih, Uchiha, tapi maaf, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Sakura halus.

Sasuke melihat jam berwarna hitam yang melingkat dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jam tujuh," katanya sambil menunjukan jamnya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Bertepatan dengan saat itu, sebuah bus berhenti di halte tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka duduk bersisihan. Sakura duduk tepat di samping jendela. Menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Ia terus menatap kaca sampai matanya terpaku pada sebuah keluarga yang sedang berjalan keluar dari restoran yang berada di sana. Sepertinya keluarga itu baru saja makan malam di restorant. Keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu dan kedua anaknya –laki-laki dan perempuan– itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan… _hangat._

_Aku… rindu dengan kalian semua… _batin Sakura.

Menyadari tatapan mendamba dari Sakura, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Rumahmu di mana?"

"Eh…" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Di Distrik Konoha."

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa tadi termenung?"

"Tidak… Hanya saja…" Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "…aku kangen dengan keluargaku." Sakura menatap ujung sepatu hitamnya dengan pandangan lirih. "Saat aku berumur lima tahun, ibuku meninggal karena tabrak lari. Sejak saat itu, ayahku menjadi _single parent_ yang menjagaku dan kakakku. Beliau juga bekerja keras demi menghidupiku dan kakak. Tapi, empat tahun lalu, ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Sejak saat itu, aku dan kakak hidup secara mandiri. Kakak bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Jepang, sampai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, kakak dimutasi ke Macau. Jadi sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendiri," cerita Sakura.

"Hn, ternyata kau banyak bicara ya."

Wajah Sakura merona malu. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?"

"Tak apa. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Akasuna ya… Dia orang yang baik," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal kakakku?" tanya Sakura yang sontak menegakkan duduknya.

"Ya, kami satu tempat kerja."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"PEMBERHENTIAN selanjutnya. Halte Distrik Konoha Satu," permberitahuan terdengar dari sang supir _bus_.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap-siap untuk turun. Akhirnya, saat bus sudah berhenti, Sasuke dan Sakura turun. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan meninggalkan jejak kaki di jalan yang bersalju. Malam di Distrik Konoha sudah sepi. Udara yang dingin dan malam yang semakin larut, membuat orang-orang semakin enggan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gedung yang tinggi menjulang. Ya, ini adalah apartemen Sakura.

"Ya, sampai sini saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, sama-sama."

"Oh ya, ini." Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pamphlet yang berwarna merah dengan gambar pohon natal yang berwarna hijau dan juga tulisan-tulisan yang berwarna hijau, putih, dan emas. Sangat kontras.

"Apa?"

"Undangan natal di gereja." Sasuke menerima pamphlet yang diberikan Sakura.

"Natal anak-anak dengan anak panti di Gereja Cabang Distrik Konoha. Dan doa malam natal di Gereja Pusat Tokyo _Building,_" Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kuusahakan untuk datang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Sakura berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya.

"Sakura, tunggu," panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Boleh… minta nomor telephone –mu?"

"Ya." Sakura menerima uluran handphone Sasuke dan menuliskan nomor telephone –nya. "Ini."

"Thanks." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya. Sebuah kartu. "Ini kartu namaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"DARI mana saja kau?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke tiba di rumah.

"Keliling."

"Keliling ke mana saja kau? Keliling Jepang?" ejek Itachi. Itachi berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana meja makan berada.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang ayo makan!" seru Itachi yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Itachi. Itachi sudah selesai berdoa dan mulai memakan makanannya. Di meja makan, sudah ada beberapa jenis makanan di sana. Ada sup ikan, cream sup, ebi katsu, ebi furai, dan takoyaki yang entah kenapa juga ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau berdoa sebelum makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedari dulu kan aku selalu begini," kata Itachi yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Makanya, perhatikan sekelilingmu."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya itu. Dia mulai memasukkan sesumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, seruan Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau makan, doa dulu."

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa caranya berdoa?" tanya Itachi. Jujur, dia merasa kaget akan hal ini. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kau tinggal menyatukan kedua tanganmu, lalu menutup mata. Lalu, kau bilang pada Tuhan kalau kau bersyukur atas makanan ini dan juga berharap makanan ini berguna bagi tubuhmu."

"Itu saja?"

"Kalau kau mau menambahi dengan mendoakan orang lain yang belum bisa makan seperti kita, ya terserah. Tapi jangan hanya diucapkan dari mulut saja. Tapi juga dari hati." Itachi menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. _Déjà vu, _batin Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menerapkan langkah-langkah berdoa seperti yang diajarkan Itachi tadi. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi inilah yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Seperti anak yang hilang, dan kembali lagi pada bapanya.

Setelah berdoa, Sasuke memulai makannya. Saat itu keadaan hening. Hanya bunyi dengtingan dari alat makan yang mereka gunakan dan bunyi jarum jam yang berputar yang terdengar di ruang makan tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka. Para pelayan yang jumlahnya tiga orang itu membereskan alat-alat makan yang tadi Sasuke dan Itachi gunakan. Sekarang, Sasuke dan Itachi berada di ruang tengah, menonton. Sasuke terus mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi. Bosan? Ya. Memikirkan sesuatu? Mungkin. Itachi juga merasa bosan. Jelas saja, karena sejak sedari tadi, belum ada dua menit berlangsung, Sasuke pasti sudah mengganti _channel_ televisi –nya lagi.

"Hoam…" Itachi menguap ngantuk. "Kalau tidak mau menonton, lebih baik aku saja yang menonton." Itachi langsung merebut remote televisi yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"Apaan sih?" Sasuke berusaha mengambil remote yang ada di tangan Itachi. Namun, Itachi sudah menjauhkan kembali tangan kanannya yang memegang remote ke sebelah kanan.

"Eits… Tidak bisa. Sekarang giliranku. Lebih baik, adik kecilku ini sekarang tidur. Lihat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk jam yang tergantung di dinding yang berada di atas televisi LCD yang terpasang di tembok.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Itachi!" seru Sasuke marah.

"Apa iya?" Itachi mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Bersiap untuk berlari menghindari amukan adiknya itu.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa lulus S2, _baka_!" Sasuke mengejar Itachi yang sudah kabur dengan membawa remote –nya, dan membiarkan televisi tetap menyala. Para pelayan hanya bisa menonton kelakuan kedua Uchiha itu. Lumayan, tontonan gratis nan langkah.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA…" Terdengar tawa dari kamar Itachi.

"Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan."

Itachi dan Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasur yang ada di kamar Itachi. Rasa lelah mengahampiri mereka ketika mereka telah berlari berkeliling isi rumah. Kabur dan bersembunyi. Itulah intinya. Terdengar seperti masa kecil yang kurang bahagia? Memang. Tapi, inilah cara mereka menampilkan rasa sayang mereka. Terkesan aneh? Ya.

"Itachi, bagaimana Hana bisa menerimamu menjadi pacarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Pernah ia berpikir, bagaimana Hana bisa menerima Itachi yang menurutnya memiliki kelakuan yang cukup konyol itu.

"Hm… Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku jenius, tampan, dan keren," jawab Itachi ke–pede–an.

"Dua kata terakhirmu membuatku jijik Itachi," kata Sasuke.

"Hahahaha… tapi yang jelas, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dan yang kau tahu, dia mencintaiku." Tiba-tiba, Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan jail. "Kau tahu, tadi Nara memberitahuku kalau kau memotret seorang perempuan secara diam-diam. Apa itu benar? Sepertinya kau berbakat untuk menjadi seorang _paparazzi_," ledek Itachi. Sontak saja, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kemerahan.

_Dasar Nara, awas saja nanti kau di kantor,_ batin Sasuke yang mengumpat karena kepolosan Shikamaru yang menceritakan tentang hal itu kepada kakaknya yang jail ini.

"Jadi, siapa kah gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membuang mukanya ke arah kiri. "Hahahaha…" Itachi tertawa renyah.

"Diam Itachi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hahahaha…"

Setelah itu, keheningan terjadi. Mereka sama-sama jatuh dalam dunia khayalan mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup mereka. Orang tua, saudara, dan kekasih. Mungkin untuk Sasuke kata _kekasih_ dapat diganti dengan kata _gebetan_.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Natal tahun ini, kau ada acara atau ada suatu rencana tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rencananya sih ingin melamar Hana tepat malam natal nanti," jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke yang kaget refleks saja langsung terduduk. "Kau mau melamarnya?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Iya. Hei ingat! Umurku sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun!" kata Itachi. Sasuke sendiri baru ingat kalau ia dan kakaknya itu beda empat tahun. Memang Itachi sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dengan Hana yang hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya itu. "Lagi pula, tiga tahun pacaran dengan Hana sudah cukup untukku mengenalnya," lanjut Itachi.

Itachi sudah mau menikah. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangankan menikah, pacaran saja belum. Kadang, Sasuke sendiri juga sering iri pada kakaknya itu.

"Cepetan makanya cari pacar!" kata Itachi sambil menepuk punggung adiknya itu.

"Kebanyakan mereka itu centil-centil dan itu membuatku jijik."

"Hahaha… apa tidak ada perempuan yang menarik perhatianmu? Apa jangan-jangan kau itu homo?" Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan selamat di kepala Itachi. Ya, jitakan itu berasal dari Sasuke yang tidak terima dikatakan homo oleh sang kakak. "Aku ini masih normal tahu! Lagi pula…" Sasuke mengecilkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya. Namun, Itachi masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke tadi.

"Lagi pula?"

"Ah tidak," elak Sasuke.

_Lagi pula, mungkin sekarang aku telah menemukannya… calon pacar mungkin?_

.

.

.

.

.

BEBERAPA hari berlalu. Tanpa terasa, hari yang awalnya masih Hari Minggu, kini sudah berubah menjadi Hari Kamis. Entah mengapa, hari-hari ini, hari seakan berlalu begitu cepat. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sang calon dokter ini juga merasa bahwa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang saja sudah Hari Kamis, 23 Desember.

_Kenapa hari-hari sekarang rasanya cepat sekali berlalu ya?_

Sakura kini sedang berada di apartemennya. Kuliahnya sudah libur sejak Hari Senin yang lalu. Sejak Hari Senin itulah, Sakura sedang libur memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi panti asuhan yang juga berada di Distrik Konoha. Sakura memang senang dengan anak-anak seperti itu.

Hari ini, Sakura tidak pergi ke panti. Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli keperluan natal. Ia sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama, Ino dan Temari untuk pergi berbelanja bersama. Sakura telah siap dengan celana legging berwarna hitam panjang dan juga kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Ia juga mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal berwarna abu-abu dan juga sepatu boots berwarna hitam dengan _heels_ setinggi dua centi. Sarung tangan yang terbuat dari wol berwarna abu-abu juga melapisi tangan lentiknya. Ia meraih tas selempangnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan sudah dikunci.

Sesampainya ia di depan gerbang masuk apartemennya, terlihat Ino sudah berdiri di sana bersama Temari. Ino dengan modisnya mengenakan mantel yang panjangnya selutut berwarna biru tua dengan syal berwarna hijau tosca dan juga topi wol berwarna green olive. Sepatu boots dengan _heels_ yang tingginya sekitar tujuh senti. Ino terlihat sangat modis. Sedangkan Temari yang tomboy hanya mengenakan sweeter berwarna coklat tua dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih-hitam.

"Ino… kau terlihat seperti orang yang mau _fashion show_," kata Sakura saat melihat Ino dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Apa iya? Ku bilang ini biasa saja kok," kata Ino sambil melihat kembali pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke Distrik Oto," kata Temari yang sudah mendahului mereka berjalan menuju halte _bus_.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI teman-teman, lihat deh," panggil Ino ketika mereka berada di salah satu toko yang ada di Distrik Oto.

Distrik Oto, adalah Distrik yang berada di Kota Tokyo. Distrik Oto adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Tokyo. Mulai dari rumah tangga, musik, otomotif, fashion, semuanya ada di sini. Harganya pun relatif lebih murah daripada toko-toko yang ada di daerah lain, karena di sini persaingan dagang sangatlah ketat. Dan di sinilah Sakura, Ino, dan Temari berada.

Mereka–Sakura, Ino, dan Temari–sedang berada di salah satu toko yang menjual pernak-pernik natal. Toko tersebut dapat dibilang cukup luas. Dindingnya hanya berlapiskan batu-bata yang dicat berwarna kuning gading. Barang-barang disusun secara apik. Toko yang bersih membuat mereka nyaman untuk menyusuri isi toko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang telah mendekat ke arah Ino bersama Temari.

"Ini!" Ino menunjukkan sebuah bando yang dilapisi kain flannel berwarna hijau dengan sepasang tanduk rusa yang berwarna merah yang di kedua ujung tanduk itu ada lonceng kecil yang akan berbunyi ketika tanduk itu bergoyang.

"Lucu sekali," kata Sakura.

"Ya, lucu," Temari menimpali.

"Kita berempat –dengan Tenten– pakai ini yuk!" seru Ino girang. "Nanti yang laki-laki pakai topi Santa Claus, sama seperti anak-anak panti nanti."

"Ya sudah."

"Sakura, Sasuke nanti mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi waktu itu aku sudah memberikannya pamphlet," jawab Sakura.

"Coba kau telephone dia. Punya nomornya kan?" tanya Temari. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura langsung menelphone Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRRTTTT… Drrrtttt…

"Halo?"

"_Halo, apa benar ini nomor _telephone_nya Sasuke Uchiha?"_ tanya orang dari seberang sana.

"Ya, benar. Ini siapa y_a?_" tanya orang yang menjawab telephone itu. Dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam panjang dan dikuncir. Itachi Uchiha.

"_Ini, Sakura Haruno. Bisa saya bicara dengan Sasuke?"_ Ternyata Sakura yang menelephone.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Itachi membawa handphone Sasuke menuju kamar adiknya itu dalam kondisi masih menyala(baca:ditelephone Sakura).

**Di Kamar Sasuke…**

Di kamarnya, Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang belum dia selesaikan. Dia terduduk dengan nyama di atas kasurnya dengan laptop apple hitam berada pada pangkuannya. Map-map banyak berserakan di sekitarnya. Sesekali Sasuke meminum kopinya yang berada di meja di samping kasurnya.

CEKLEK…

Mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka, Sasuke mengalihkan kepalanya dari layar laptopnya. Itachi masuk dengan senyum menggoda terukor di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Pacarmu menelephone," ledek Itachi.

_Pacar? Hah… jangan-jangan ada yang mengaku pacarku lagi,_ batin Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno." Itachi memberikan handphone Sasuke, dan Sasuke meraihnya

_Sakura mengaku sebagai pacarku? Rasanya gak mungkin deh…_

"Halo?"

"_Halo, apa ini Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?"

"_Sasuke, kau mau datang ke natalan anak panti asuhan besok, tidak?"_

"Aku rasa, ya."

"_Oh, ya sudah. _Thanks."

"Sakura, acaranya jam sepuluh pagi kan?"

"_Ya."_

"Sampai ketemu besok."

"_Ya."_

Tut… Tut… Tut… Tut…

"Sampai ketemu besok~" Itachi mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Tadi siapa tuh?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang menggoda Sasuke, dan Sasuke malah jijik dengan kakaknya itu.

"Temanku."

"Tadi kudengar, kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan dengan marganya. Tumben sama perempuan bahasanya tidak formal. Biasanya formal."

"Dia kan temanku, apa salahnya?" Sasuke mulai kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Berharap kakaknya itu berhenti menggodanya.

"Teman apa teman? Jangan-jangan teman tapi mesra lagi," ledek Itachi dan sukses membuat Sasuke _blushing_.

"Diam kau Itachi!"

"Hahaha… _Congratulation_ _my little brother!_" Itachi sudah pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

_Itachi Sialan!_

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE bilang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Dia bilang ya."

"Oh…" dengung Temari.

"Ayo kita belanja! _It's shopping time, girls!_" seru Ino penuh semangat. Dengan senyum mengembang, mereka berburu segala pernak-pernik yang mereka butuhkan.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berkeliling dan mengobrak-abrik toko itu. Merasa tidak menemukan barang-barang yang mereka cari, mereka pergi kembali ke toko yang lain untuk mencari barang-barang yang belum ada. Mereka berpindah ke toko yang ada di sebelahnya. Berharap menemukan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Begitupun seterusnya sampai mereka menemukan barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Hah…"

Sekarang mereka duduk di sebuah café yang ada di sana. Setumpukan plastik belanjaan mereka ditaruh di kursi kosong yang ada di meja mereka (meja mereka terdiri dari empat kursi). Beristirahat sejenak untuk merenggangkan tubuh dan juga menghangatkan tubuh yang sedikit kedinginan akibat berada di tengah hujan salju yang menerpa adalah tujuan mereka.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayang perempuan yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan celemek berwarana hitam yang melingkari pinggang. Di tangan pelayang itu, ada sebuah notes dan juga bolpen.

"Aku, mau _hot chocolate_ dan juga _brownies_nya satu," kata Sakura.

"Saya, _cappuccino_nya satu," kata Temari.

"Aku, aku mau _ocha_ dan satu porsi _dango_nya satu," kata Ino.

"Baik, saya ulangi. Satu _hot chocolate_, satu _cappuccino, _satu _ocha,_ satu _brownies_, dan satu porsi _dango_," kata pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan Ino, Temari, dan Sakura yang telah dia catat.

"Ah, itu satu porsi _dango_nya berapa ya isinya?" tanya Ino sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Satu porsinya berisi tiga tusuk. Tiap tusuknya berisi tiga _dango,_" jelas pelayang itu.

"Terima kasih." Pelayang itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Ino, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Temari. Ino melihat jam yang melingkat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam setengah tiga," jawab Ino.

"Hah… jadi kita berbelanja begini saja sampai lima jam?" kata Sakura kaget dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari ke kedua temannya.

"Segini mah biasa saja. Dulu aku pernah berkeliling Distrik Oto sampai sepuluh jam lebih," kata Ino.

"Kau gila!" kata kedua temannya. Ino diam saja, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan tanggapan teman-temannya itu.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Pelayan yang tadi datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka. Satu persatu ia pindahkan isi dari pesanan itu ke atas meja. "Selamat menikmati."

Ino mulai memakan dangonya. Begitupun juga dengan Sakura dan Temari yang memakan dan meminum pesanan mereka sendiri. Jam-jam sore itu mereka habiskan dengan makan dan minum, dan juga diselingi dengan acara _gossip_ meng- _gossip_ yang dimulai oleh Ino, _The Queen of Gossip_ –julukan Ino.

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa Sasuke yang datang ke gereja kemarin?" tanya Ino penuh antusias.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Ah, kau payah Sakura! Dia itu adalah wakil direktur Uchiha _Company_!" seru Ino. Hal ini sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Ino _pig_?" tanya Sakura.

"Halo! Bumi pada Sakura! Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kau tahu? Selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, otaknya pun jenius, dan juga dia adalah anggota keluarga terkenal, Uchiha!" kata Ino hiperbolis.

_Jadi ini yang dia maksud sebagai 'satu tepat kerja dengan kakak',_ batin Sakura.

"Kau kenapa _forehead_?" tanya Ino yang meilhat Sakura merenung.

"Ah, tidak apa," elak Sakura.

"Kau bohong, jidat!" cecar Ino.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Dia memang pernah bilang satu tempat kerja dengan kakakku –Uchiha _Company_, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia adalah atasan kakakku," kata Sakura.

"Hn, orang yang rendah hati," komentar Temari.

"Sudahlah, mau siapapun dia, apapun dia, dia itu sama seperti kita, manusia. Buat apa kita membesar-besarkan hal ini?" kata Sakura bijak.

"Hmm… _yeah, you're right, forehead!_" kata Ino dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP…Tap… Tap…

Seorang berjalan mengendap-endap masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang remang-remang. Lantai yang berlapiskan karpet yang berwarna coklat memudahkannya untuk melangkah lebih dalam ke dalam kamar itu tanpa suara. Ia mendekat ke arah meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang bantal-bantalnya tersusun rapih. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia mau, segera saja ia memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

CEKLEK…

"Kau ngapain di kamarku Itachi?" tanya seorang yang baru menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut.

Orang yang tadi mengendap-endap itu ternyata Itachi. Dia langsung saja berbalik badan menghadap adiknya yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat sekali Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan juga handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Butir-butir air jatuh dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Eh… Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan senyum _innocent _tergambar pada wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A- aku, aku rasa tadi aku ada ketinggalan barang di kamarku. Dan…"

"Dan?" Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dan ku tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya lagi di tempat lain. Ya, di tempat lain." Itachi langsung saja keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Debuman pintu pun terdengar.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari sih?_ batin Sasuke

Sasuke mendekat ke arah lemarinya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melirik ke arah meja kecil yang berada di samping kasurnya itu. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dari meja tersebut. Ia mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"…_**tadi Nara memberitahuku kalau kau memfoto seorang perempuan secara diam-diam…"**_

_Jangan-jangan, Itachi…_

"ITACHI! KEMBALIKAN HANDPHONE –KU!" teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

ITACHI sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya. Mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Dia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mengotak-atik handphone iPhone4 adiknya itu. Ia membuka folder foto adiknya itu berharap menemukan foto yang dimaksud oleh salah satu karyawan kantornya.

Ternyata untuk menemukan foto yang dimaksud, tidak sesusah yang diperkirakannya. Saat membua folder foto, hanya ada tiga foto di sana. Foto kedua orang tua mereka, foto Itachi yang sedang tertidur –"Hei! Sejak kapan dia mengambil fotoku?"– dan juga foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengajari anak-anak kecil menari dengan menggunakan tamborin.

"Jadi dia _calon_ adik iparku," kata Itachi entah pada siapa.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu yang di ketuk dengan kasar.

"HEI ITACHI! KEMBALIKAN HANDPHONE –KU!" teriak Sasuke dari luar sana.

_Ternyata aku ketahuan ya…_ batin Itachi.

"Hehehe…" Itachi terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil handphone miliknya sendiri dan menyalakan _Bluetooth_ –nya dan tentu saja mengirim foto itu.

100% _success_

"HEI ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke dari luar lagi.

"Iya, iya." Itachi berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang sebelumnya dia tutup. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi seakan tidak tahu menahu apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Kembalikan _handphone_ –ku!"

"_Handphone_ –mu?" Itachi merogoh saku celananya. "Ah ini dia, ternyata ini berada di saku celanaku," katanya.

"Kembalikan!" Sasuke berusaha meraih _handphone_nya yang dipegang oleh Itachi.

"Eits… jawab dulu, ini siapa?" Itachi menunjukkan foto seorang berambut pink yang ada di _handphone_ Sasuke.

"Dia temanku!"

"Teman atau teman? Kok pake difoto segala?" tanya Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jarang-jarang saja melihatmu menyimpan foto seseorang selain keluargamu. Perempuan pula," kata Itachi mengomentari. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia cantik juga," Itachi mulai mengomentari sang objek foto teersebut.

"Itachi! Kembalikan _handphone_ –ku, atau kuberitahu Hana kalau kau menyukai dia!" ancam Sasuke.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya!" balas Itachi.

"Terserah!" Sasuke mengambil _handphone_nya dari tangan Itachi. "_I'm get it_!" ejek Sasuke yang langsung kabur kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

_Fufufufu… Sasuke tidak tahu kalau foto itu juga ada di _handphone_ ku… _batin Itachi.

Itachi menekan sejumlah nomor di layar _touch screen_ _handphone_ –nya.

"Halo, Hana. Ini aku, Itachi."

"_Ada apa Itachi?"_ jawab Hana dari seberang.

"Bisa tolong temani aku membeli hadiah natal untuk adikku?"

"_Boleh."_

"Oke, nanti malam kujemput kau di rumahmu. Jam tujuh."

"_Ya, _bye honey_."_

"Ya, _see you later my sweetheart,_" balas Itachi. Dan sambungan telephone pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

03.45 P.M.

SAKURA, Ino, dan Temari sedang berjalan dari halte bus –yang paling dekat dengan gereja– menuju gereja. Plastik-plastik belanjaan memenuhi kedua tangan mereka. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gereja, Sakura menaruh belanjaannya dan membuka pintu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hah…" Ino jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya kakinya pegal sekali setelah hampir mengelilingi seluruh Distrik Oto. Temari juga mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Ino. Sakura, dia masih menyalakan lampu dan juga penghangat ruangan.

"Kakiku pegal sekali. Rasanya seperti mau copot!" keluh Ino.

"Memangnya kau saja?" tanya Temari. Sakura sudah duduk di antara kedua temannya itu.

Ino membuka suatu bungkusan dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ternyata, yang diambil Ino adalah bando yang tadi mereka beli. Dengan senyuman yang seperti anak kecil, Ino melepas topi wol –nya dan memakai banto tersebut. Ino terlihat cantik sekaligus imut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, seraya berkata, "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"_You look so cute_!" kata Sakura.

"Yeah…" timpal Temari membenarkan.

"Temari, kau coba ini!" kata Ino yang sudah melepaskan bando yang dipakainya itu dan menyodorkannya pada Temari.

"Tidak usah," tolak Temari.

"Oh, ayolah Temari. Ayo coba," bujuk Sakura. Dengan sedikit grogi, Temari meraih bando yang disodorkan Ino padanya. Ia pun memakainya.

"Um… Temari, kau jadi terlihat–" kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Pasti aneh." Temari melepas kembali bando itu.

"Tunggu!" Ino berjalan kebelakang Temari dengan membawa tasnya. Setelah berada di belakang Temari, Ino langsung melepas keempat kuciran Temari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" tanya Temari.

"Sudah kau diam saja. Sakura, tolong ambilkan sisir dari tasku," perintah Ino. Sakura pun meraih tas Ino untuk mengambil sisir yang dikatakan Ino tadi. Setelah dapat, Sakura pun memberikanya pada Ino. Ino mulai menyisir rambut Temari yang cukup halus. Setelah merasa rambut Temari sudah cukup rapih, Ino memakaikan bando tersebut pada Temari.

"_Not bad_," kata Ino ketika melihat hasil kreasinya itu.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Shikamaru baru saja masuk ke dalam. Shikamaru yang melihat sang WL yang rambutnya yang sepundak digerai seperti itu langsung saja blushing. Ia merasa ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Temari juga kaget melihat Shikamaru yang ada di sana sedang melihatnya dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat PJ (baca: Pe Je) nih," bisik Ino pada Sakura. Sakura pun menyetujuinya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Ehem…" Ino berdehem dengan disengaja membuat kedua remaja itupun menjadi sadar akan adanya ddua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Temari, sebaiknya sekarang kau membeli _snack_ untuk gladi bersih nanti," kata Ino. "Dan juga, kau nanas, antarkan Temari dengan selamat. Awas kalau sampai sesuatu yang tak enak terjadi, kau yang pertama kali patut di salahkan!" perintah Ino layaknya seorang ratu yang memerintahkan prajuritnya. Temari pun pergi meninggalkan gedung gereja dengan rambut yang sudah dia kuncir empat kembali –tentu saja ia sudah melepas bando yang ia pakai tadi.

"Sekarang, kau yang coba, _forehead_!" kata Ino. Sakura hanya pasrah ketika rambutnya diutak-atik oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

04.30 P.M.

"KAK, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Keliling."

"Keliling atau mau bertemu dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu?" ledek Itachi.

"Bisa tidak berhenti sekali saja untuk meledekku?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Tidak. Hahahaha…" Itachi tertawa.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun pergi keluar rumah menuju halte _bus_ terdekat dari rumahnya. Sepertinya untuk mencapai halte terdekat, Sasuke harus berjalan jauh. Jelas saja, rumahnya kan berada di salah satu perumahan elit yang berada di Tokyo, telas jarang ada warga di sini yang mau menaiki _bus_ sebagai alat transportasi.

Tepat saat Sasuke sampai di halte terdekat, sebuah _bus_ datang. Segera saja Sasuke naik ke sana. Sasuke di kursi yang diperuntukan untuk dua orang. Saat bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte, Segerombolan gadis-gadis remaja masuk. Seorang diantaranya melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Merasa tidak enak, Sasuke mulai memakai hoddie jaketnya dan pindah tempat duduk ke bagian paling belakang. Si gadis yang tadi mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke mencari-cari Sasuke ke sana kemari, namun dia tidak menemukannya.

Bus terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di halte _bus_ terdekat dengan gereja. Sasuke cepat-cepat turun dari sana dan masuk ke dalam gereja.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA… Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Ya kubilang saja kalau aku tidak suka coklat itu. Dark Chocolate itu rasanya pahit sekali," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti seseorang yang habis memakan sesuatu yang rasanya tidak enak.

KRIET…

Pintu terbuka dan tampilah Sasuke di sana. Kedua gadis yang sedang bercakap-cakap ini pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Saat Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, dia merasa Sakura terlihat berbeda. Dengan rambut _pink_nya yang cukup panjang diikat dua, dan juga bando bermodel seperti tanduk rusa menghiasi kepalanya.

"Um… Hai?" sapa Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari rasa… kagumnya?

"Hai," balas keduanya berbarengan. Sasuke ikut mendudukkan dirinya di antara mereka. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat lagi, tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

"Belum mulai?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino melihat jam tangannya. "Masih lima belas menit lagi," katanya.

"Oh…"

"Sakura, sepertinya ada yang harus kubeli. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Ini mengambil dompet dan mantelnya lalu pergi keluar gereja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan.

Hening. Keadaan ini membuat mereka berdua bingung ingin berbicara tentang topik apa. Sakura hanya memainkan karet-karet yang tadi digunakan Ino untuk mempermak rambutnya. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk memainkan handphone –nya.

Blitz…

Sebuah cahaya memancar ke arah Sakura. Ternyata, Sasuke tadi memfotonya. Sakura merasa bingung kenapa Sasuke memfotonya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tidak berniat untuk membahasnya lebih jauh. Ia melepas bando tersebut dan juga kuncirannya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura _innocent._

"Tidak," sangkal Sasuke.

_Dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan juga bando berbentuk seperti tanduk rusa, kau terlihat lebih cantik dan… imut_, batin Sasuke.

Hening kembali. Hanya suara ranting-ranting pohon di luar yang saling bergesekan yang terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?" bisik Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Memfoto Sasuke dan Sakura," jawab Shikamaru sambil terus memperhatikan layar _handphone_nya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memberikannya pada atasanku."

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan atasanmu itu?" tanya Temari ingin tahu.

"Mereka –atasanku dan Sasuke– adalah adik-kakak."

"Oh, maksudmu Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Temari.

"Ya." Sikamaru berjalan mundur sedikit. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Temari yang berada di belakangnya mendapat imbasnya. Kakinya terinjak Shikamaru. Dia pun juga jatuh terduduk di atas salju.

"Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Temari marah dengan volume suara yang cukup besar untuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di dalam gereja pun menyadari adanya mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar, menuju sumber suara.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku tidak tahu," kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, iya, iya. Sekarang bantu aku berdiri." Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari ke atas. Membantunya berdiri.

Blitz…

Sama seperti Sakura tadi, cahaya juga mengarah pada Temari dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Temari menghadap sumber yang menghasilkan cahaya tersebut. Ternyata Sasuke–yang di sampingnya ada Sakura–sedang memfoto mereka. Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"A- apa yang tadi kau foto?" tanya Temari.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh geli. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Shikamaru, ini akan kukirim pada Itachi, ya," kata Sasuke.

"Ja- jangan!" seru Shikmaru dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru –seperti orang meminta sesuatu. "Apa?"

"_Handphone_ –mu." Dengan pasrah, Shikamaru memberikan _handphone_ –nya. Sasuke sebenarnya tahu kalau tadi dia dan Sakura di foto oleh dia –Shikamaru. _Paparazzi amatiran,_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuka folder fotonya. Dan ternyata benar, Shikamaru memotretnya dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu," jawab Sasuke.

'_Suatu saat'? Maksudnya?_ Sakura membatin bingung.

"Sudah." Sasuke memberikan kembali _handphone_ itu pada pemiliknya. "Jangan ulangi lagi ya, Shikamaru," Sasuke menasehati Shikamaru seperti dia adalah ibunya Shikamaru saja.

.

.

.

.

.

06.30 P.M.

"MARILAH kita pergi ke Betlehem untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, seperti yang diberitahukan Tuhan kepada kita."

"Kami membawa persembahan kami. Emas, kemenyan, dan mur."

"… puji Allah semesta alam."

"_Jingle bell… Jingle bell… Jingel bell rock… Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring… Sniwin' and blowin'… Up bushels of fun… Now the jingle hop has begun…"_

PROK… PROK… PROK…

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Ternyata mereka sudah berhasil melakukan gladi bersih.

"Bravo! " seru Temari. Semua yang baru saja melakukan drama mau pun yang tidak, semua mendekat ke arah Temari yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup. Sepertinya Temari akan memulai evaluasinya. "Baik, gladi bersih –nya sudah bagus. Saat pentas nanti, kuharap bisa seperti ini, –bahkan lebih."

"Amin," sahut semua yang ada di sana.

"Sekarang kita tutup latihan ini dengan doa." Semua menutup matanya. "Tuhan, sekarang kami sudah selesai gladi bersih untuk natal besok. Tuhan, sekarang kami mau pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing. Lindungi kami selama perjalanan dari sini sampai tiba di rumah masing-masing. Amin." Temari mengakhiri doanya.

"Sampai jumap besok!" Satu per satu dari mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gereja.

.

.

.

.

.

"… KAU seperti telah mengenal lama Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak. Melihat langit yang menurunkan salju. "Dia satu tempat kerja denganku. Sama seperti kakakmu."

"Oh…" Hening. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Setiap kali bertemu, mereka pasti diam-diaman. Tidak memiliki topik? Mungkin. Gugup? Entahlah, mungkin hal ini hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke –atau hal ini juga berlaku untuk Sakura?

"Eh–" kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau dulu," kata keduanya berbarengan lagi.

"Oke, _lady first_," kata Sasuke.

"Hm… kau kenapa mau mengantarku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak boleh?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Boleh sih… Cuma rasanya aneh saja kalau kau mengantarku pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hn… Entahlah. Rasanya ingin saja," jawaban Sasuke. Jawaban Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona. Sakura memainkan kedua tangannya. Ia gugup.

_Bus_ yang mereka tunggu belum datang. Mereka terduduk di kursi halte itu. Lima menit menunggu, tapi _bus_ mereka belum datang juga. Sakura melihat jam yang ada pada layar ponselnya. 07.10. P.M.

_Sepertinya kami telat datang ke sini,_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura mendongak. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berlari kembali ke arah gereja berada. Menerobos timbunan salju di trotoar itu. Sakura hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

Sakura merasa seperti biasanya. Sendirian menunggu bus. Halte itu sudah lumayan ramai. Tapi, hampir dari semua yang ada di sana adalah para orang tua.

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Sasuke belum datang juga. Sakura membiarkan orang lain masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam _bus_ itu. Terserah kalau dia tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Saat Sakura sedang mengantri di barisan, dari jauh terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari dengan membawa dua _cup_ gelas. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, member tanda agar Sasuke segera ke tempatnya. Tepat sebelum Sakura naik-masuk ke dalam _bus_, Sasuke sudah sampai di belakangnya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam _bus_.

Di dalam _bus_, tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, semua tempat duduk sudah penuh. Hanya sisa satu tempat duduk –dan kursi itu memang diperuntukan satu orang. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura saja yang duduk sedangkan ia berdiri. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _paparazzi_ juga ada di sana. Dan parahnya,_ paparazzi _itu melihat Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Blitz…

Satu foto tentang hubungan antara wakil direktur Uchiha _Company_ ini di dapatkannya.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan salah satu dari dua _cup_ yang di pegangnya.

"_Thanks_," Sakura menerima _cup_ itu dan menyeruputnya. "_Hot Chocolate_._"_

"Ya."

Sakura melihat _cup_ yang dipegang oleh Sasuke bertuliskan _'Black Coffe'_. "Dari mana kau berinisiatif membelikanku _Hot Chocolate_?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"_Feeling_ mungkin," jawab Sasuke tidak pasti. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai _Hot Chocolate._"

"Oh…"

_Bus_ yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Seorang nenek yang rambutnya sudah memutih dan rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi wol masuk ke dalam. Sebuah tongkat dipegangnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Di bus itu sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk duduk. Dengan terpaksa, Nenek itu berdiri. Tempat nenek itu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Sakura duduk. Sakura yang kasihan akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati nenek itu.

"Nek, di sana ada tempat kosong," kata Sakura memberi tahu.

"Tapi, itu bukannya tempatmu?" tanya nenek itu.

"Tidak apa, nek." Sakura memberikan senyum termanisnya pada nenek itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi tertegun akan kebaikan Sakura. Mungkin kalau dia yang jadi Sakura, dia tidak akan memberikan tempatnya untuk nenek itu.

Nenek itu pun duduk di tempat Sakura. "Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya nenek itu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Hm… namaku Chiyo. Ini pacarmu ya?" tanya nenek–yang diketahui bernama Chiyo–itu sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke jadi _blushing_ sendiri.

"Bu- bukan kok nek. Kami hanya teman," kata Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Padahal kalian itu terlihat cocok. Ya sudah, kalau aku berharap kalian jadi sepasang kekasih tak apa, kan?" goda nenek Chiyo. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan semburat kemerahan.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya, Halte Distrik Konoha Satu." Mendengar pemberitahuan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap-siap untuk turun. _Paparazzi_ yang mengikutinya juga bersiap untuk turun.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya turun tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang _paparazzi_ juga mengikuti mereka. Mereka sempat bercakap-cakap sebentar dan kembali diam. Begitu seterusnya yang terjadi. Si _paparazzi _pun juga bosan memandang kedua orang di depannya itu. Tapi demi berita–dan uang tentunya–dia terus mengikuti mereka sampai akhirnya tiba di apartemen di mana Sakura tinggal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke," kata Sakura berterima kasih.

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Sasuke. "Kau… besok akan pergi ke natalan umum di Tokyo _Building_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau?"

"Entahlah."

"Oh ya! Kalau besok kau ke natalan dengan anak-anak panti asuhan, pakai baju merah ya. Hm… ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn, sampai jumpa," kata Sasuke, dan Sakura pun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Blitz…

.

.

.

.

.

**WAKIL DIREKTUR UCHIHA COMPANY TERLIHAT MENGANTAR SEORANG GADIS!**

Wakil direktur Uchiha Company, Sasuke Uchiha (23), terlihat sedang mengantarkan seorang gadis pulang kemarin malam.

Siapakah gadis tersebut? Dikabarkan bahwa gadis tersebut adalah seorang mahasiswi University of Tokyo, jurusan Kedokteran.

Ada apa hubungan diantara mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE yang membaca koran tersebut langsung melipat kembali koran tersbut dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Itachi yang melihat koran tersebut dan tertarik untuk membacanya. Ketika Itachi membacanya, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… ternyata ini sudah menjadi rahasia publik, ya?" tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Diam kau, Itachi!" perintah Sasuke.

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruang makan dengan terburu-buru. "Hah… Hah… Hah… Tu- tuan, di depan banyak sekali wartawan yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata pelayan itu.

_Oh great!_ batin Sasuke.

"Sudah sana cepat! Apa perlu aku menggelar konvrensi pers untuk membahas tentang hal ini sekarang juga?" ledek Itachi.

"Tidak! Aku tak kan menemui mereka. Lihat, ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi!" bentak Sasuke yang menolak untuk menemui para wartawan itu.

_Eh, setengah delapan pagi? Gawat! Kan natalnya mulai jam sembilan!_

"Gawat!" seru Sasuke. Sasuke langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Segera saja ia mandi.

"Apanya yang gawat, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang bingung dari tangga. Itachi pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Kami minta klasifikasi dari Anda!" begitu yang terdengar dari luar. Suara bising seperti itu membuat Itachi pun gerah. Itachi pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah –tempat persembunyiannya.

Saat pintu rumah Itachi buka, blitz-blitz dari kamera dan juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghujani Itachi.

"Maaf ya semua, Sasuke –nya sedang tidak bisa di ganggu. Bisa kalian pergi dari sini?" Itachi mengusir mereka secara halus.

.

.

.

.

.

DI kamarnya, Sasuke sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Ia sedang mencari-cari baju yang cocok. Kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet. Dia jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi ke _first date _–nya. "Ah ini dia!"

Sasuke akhirnya memilih sebuah kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan gambar seperti gesper berwarna putih yang menjuntai dari pundak hingga bagian bawah bajunya dan juga graffiti-gariffiti yang berwarna hitam. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil sebuah celana jeans panjang berwana hitam. Ia pun mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang berisikan kamera SLR dan juga beberapa lensa kameranya. Ia pun turun ke lantai bawah –tak lupa ia mengambil _handphone_ –nya.

"Kau mau kemana jam delapan pagi begini?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari halaman depan rumahnya. Sepertinya dia telah selesai mengusir para wartawan tersebut.

"Gereja," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih dari lemari tempat menyimpan sepatu.

"Tumben kau ke gereja?" Itachi menatap adiknya bingung.

"Hn." Sasuke mau melangkah keluar rumah, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Antarkan aku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Maaf, saya bukanlah supir Anda!" tolak Itachi dengan bahasa yang formal.

"Ayolah Itachi. Kalau aku naik _bus_, mereka pasti akan mengejarku!" mohon Sasuke.

"Baiklah, demi adikku yang ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya!" seru Itachi dengan penuh semangat dan berhasil membuat Sasuke _sweat drop_.

"Pakai yang BMW, ya!" Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kaca filmnya sudah kumodifikasi menjadi delapan puluh lima persen (85%)," kata Sasuke lalu meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya di meja makan.

"KAU GILA!" teriak Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent._

"Kau mau tertangkap polisi karena menggunakan kaca film delapan puluh lima persen, hah?" Itachi mulai emosi.

"Santai dulu dong! Ini juga demi kebaikan adikmu, Itachi!" kata Sasuke yang melemparkan kunci mobil BMW yang ia maksudkan dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Itachi. "Itachi, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Ada yang mau kuambil." Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi menuju mobil BMW hitam yang ada di garasinya. Ia pun memanasi mobil itu. Saat mobil itu sudah panas, Sasuke datang dengan topi wol berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi rambut emo –nya dan juga sebuah kaca mata besar berframe hitam. Ia terlihat bukan seperti Sasuke. Sebuah mantel berwarna hitam tersampir pada pundak kanannya.

"I- ini… adikku?" tanya Itachi.

"Ayo berangkat Itachi."

Mobil pun melaju keluar rumah tanpa adanya cahaya blitz dari kamera para wartawan yang mengiringi.

.

.

.

.

.

08.20 A.M.

KRIEEETTTT…

Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung gereja. Saat ia masuk, semua mata tertuju padanya, terutama Ino. Ino menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah koran yang _cover _depan yang memenuhi satu halaman itu adalah fotonya sedang berdua dengan Sakura. Ino mengajukan koran itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang kriminal.

"Hanya teman," jawab Sasuke

KRIET… BRUK!

Sakura terlihat sedang bersandar pada pintu yang ditutup rapat. Ia seakan habis berlari dikejar banteng yang sedang mengamuk. Sakura terduduk sambil terus bersandar pada pintu. Rambut _pink_nya acak-acakan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu. Orang-orang itu…"

"Orang-orang apa?" tanya Temari yang juga tertarik pada topik ini.

"Permisi, kepada nona berambut merah muda, kami hanya mau klasifikasi dari Anda. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya suara dari luar. Terdengar suara bising-bising dari luar.

"_Oh God_!" keluh Sasuke sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kau harus keluar memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya, Uchiha," kata Temari. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Temari, mungkin aku akan mengikuti saran kakakku. Sekarang, bisa tolong usir mereka?" tanya Sasuke dan berhadiah sebuah gelengan kepala dari Temari.

"Ayolah Temari. Apa kau mau melihat aku mati dikejar-kejar oleh para wartawan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Temari pun luluh melihat mata Sakura itu.

"Baiklah."

Temari berjalan keluar. "Maaf semua, bisakah kalian menghargai orang lain? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan acara natal di sini. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini," perintah Temari. Bertepatan dengan saat itu, sebuah _bus_ berhenti. Saat pintu pun terbuka, terlihatlah anak-anak kecil berlarian keluar dari sana. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda.

Pintu gereja terbuka, Ino keluar dari sana dengan menggunakan bando yang waktu itu dibelinya bersama Sakura dan Temari. Jaket merah berhoddie terlihat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Dia menyambut anak-anak panti itu.

"Selamat pagi!" kata Ino dengan senyum mengembang di sana.

"Pagi!" balas anak-anak kecil itu. Mereka pun satu per satu masuk ke dalam gereja.

.

.

.

.

.

"… PARA gembala yang sedang menggembalakan ternaknya mendengar nyanyian para malaikat"

"Malam kudus, sunyi senyap,  
bintang-Mu gemerlap  
Jurus'lamat manusia,  
ada datang di dunia  
Kristus Anak Daud,  
Kristus Anak Daud."

"Marilah kita pergi ke Betlehem untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, seperti yang diberitahukan Tuhan kepada kita," kata para gembala. Berjalanlah para gembala itu mengikuti bintang yang persinar paling terang di langit malam itu.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di sebuah kandang. Di sana, seorang anak tengah berbaring di palungan, Dialah Yesus. "Kami datang untuk menyembah Dia, Sang Juru S'lamat yang telah dinubuatkan sejak lama."

Kemudian, datanglah tiga orang majus dari Timur. Mereka membawa persembahan mereka masing-masing. "Kami membawa persembahan kami. Emas, kemenyan, dan mur," kata tiga orang majus itu.

"… puji Allah semesta alam."

Berakhirlah drama singkat tentang kelahiran Sang Mesias tersebut.

Lagu Jingle Bell Rock terdengar dari pengeras suara. Para anak-anak kecil yang dilatih Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu maju ke depan dan mulai menari dengan tamborin mereka.

"_Jingle bell… Jingle bell… Jingel bell rock… _

_Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring… _

_Sniwing and blowing… Up bushels of fun… _

_Now the jingle hop has begun…"_

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba semua lampu yang berada di gereja di matikan. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Semuanya, yang telah mendapatkan senter kecil, harap dinyalakan," kata Temari dari depan.

Sakura dan beberapa orang lainnya mulai bernyanyi ketika terdengar intro dari _grand piano_ yang dimainkan Shikamaru.

"Seribu lilin nyatakan

Ditengah dunia…

Biar sinarnya menyatakan

Kemuliaan sorga"

.

.

.

.

.

11.35 A.M.

"HUFT… Natal kali ini benar-benar _awesome_!" seru Sakura senang.

"Yeah!" seru Ino menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"_Thanks all_ yang sudah mau membantu untuk terlaksanakannya acara ini," kata Temari setelah mereka membereskan semua yang berantakan di gereja itu. Perasaan senang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing. "Ini perayaan natal pertamaku sebagai WL, maaf kalau masih ada yang salah-salah. Tapi aku harap, di natal tahun depan kita bikin acara yang lebih lagi daripada ini."

"Amin!"

"Semuanya, mari kita berdoa." Temari menutup matanya dan memimpin doa. "Tuhan, sekarang kami telah selesai melaksanakan natal. Terima kasih Tuhan karna telah menyertai kami dari awal acara hingga akhir. Tuhan, kami berharap natal kali ini akan menghadirkan perubahan dalam setiap pribadi masing-masing. Sekarang kami mau pulang ke rumah masing-masing Tuhan, sertai kami di jalan. Tutup bungkus kami dengan darahMu. Dalam Nama Tuhan Yesus, haleluya. Amin."

"Amin." Mereka mengakhiri doa mereka.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Satu persatu mereka mulai meninggalkan gereja. Sekarang, tinggallah Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Ino, dan juga Shikamaru di sana. Mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"… kalau lewat depan, mereka pasti akan mengejar kalian," kata Ino. "Dan juga, rambut kalian yang antik, membuat kalian mudah sekali untuk dicari."

"Lalu, kami harus bagaimana? Akau tidak mau kejar-kejaran dengan mereka seperti tadi pagi!" keluh Sakura.

"Kalau mau, kalian pergi lewat pintu belakang," usul Temari.

"Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan," timpal Ino.

"Ubah penampilan kalian!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Caranya?" Semua kini bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kau gunakan topi Santa Claus itu untuk menutupi rambut emo –mu. Sakura, kau gunakan topi wol punya Sasuke untuk menutupi rambut _pink_mu itu." Sasuke dan Sakura pun melakuakn apa yang diperintahkan oleh Shikamaru. Sakura memasukkan semua rambutnya ke dalam topi wol itu.

"Sempurna!" pekik Ino. "Sekarang, kalian bisa pulang dengan aman!"

TIN… TIN…

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar sana. Sasuke sangar familiar dengan bunyi klakson itu. "Mobilku. Ayo, kau kuantar pulang!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menurutinya.

"Sampai jumpa semua!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hitam itu.

_Kalau sikap Sasuke seperti itu, ya wajar kalau para wartawan mengira mereka berpacaran. Sasuke _care_ sekali dengan Sakura…_ batin ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang! Sampai jumpa semua!" Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"OH… jadi ini yang dikabarkan pacarnya Sasuke?" kata Itachi saat mereka–Sasuke dan Sakura–sudah berada di dalam mobil BMW hitam itu.

"Diam kau, Itachi!" kata Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke membentak Itachi.

"Hahaha… Tapi, kalian memang terlihat serasi, kok," Itachi mulai menggoda mereka lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura pun blushing.

"Sudahlah Itachi!" kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam melihat _keakraban_ kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik kaca spion –melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, aku Itachi Uchiha." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sasuke, jadi kita ke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ke apartemennya Sakura."

Mobil pun melaju ke arah di mana apartemen Sakura berada. Distrik Konoha.

"Terima kasih semuanya," kata Sakura saat dia sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"Ya," jawab kedua Uchiha itu pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI, Sakura itu cantik juga ya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya kok mirip-mirip denganmu?" tanya Itachi saat mereka sampai di rumah.

"Terserah." Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan…

BRUK!

Pintu tertututp.

"Yah… jadi kacang deh," kata Itachi entah pada siapa.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk melepas rasa penat. Dulu, ia memang pernah dikejar-kejar oleh para wartawan seperti itu, itu pun karena hal yang tidak penting –menurutnya. Ia kadang bingung dengan para _paparazzi _itu. Dia bukanlah artis terkenal, tapi kenapa hanya dengan berhubungan dengan orang lain saja, dia seperti dijadikan seorang artis?

_Absurd, _begitu batin Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih remote televisi LCD –nya. Ia pun menyalakannya dan…

"Pemirsa, kemarin malam, wakil direktur Uchiha Company terlihat sedang mengantar seorang gadis.

*Gambar _video_ sedang diputar*

"Nona, nona, kami hanya butuh klasifikasi dari Anda tentang hubungan anda dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Apa benar, Anda adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sudah berapa lama Anda berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

*_Video_ : Seorang gadis bermantel merah maroon berlari menghindari para wartawan*

CKLIK…

"Kenapa dimatikan? Kan seru!" Suara Itachi terdengar di samping Sasuke.

"HUA! Se- sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget dengan keberadaan Itachi.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Itachi dewan wajah _innocent_.

"Jangan membuatku jantungan, Itachi!"

"Hehehe… maaf."

"Sudah, sana keluar! Aku mau tidur!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei! Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" kata Itachi yang didorong-dorong oleh Sasuke.

"Ya sudah! Sana keluar!"

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

MALAM hari menjelang. Burung-burung terbang secara berkelompok kembali ke sarangnya. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, memberi tanda bahwa kehidupan malam Kota Tokyo akan segera dimulai. Nyanyian natal mulai terdengar dari gereja-gereja.

"Wow… sudah rapi nih. Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ibadah natal," jawab Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tumben kau mau ikut hal-hal seperti itu." Itachi juga sudah rapi. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja, ia memakai vest hitam lagi untuk menutupi kemeja putihnya.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kau jemput Hana. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu." Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sasuke mengambil mantel hitamnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke berjalan menuju garasI. Saat sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan antara garasi dengan ruang tengah, Sasuke berbalik. "Aku pakai BMW hitam yang tadi."

_Siapa pula yang mau menggunakan mobil yang seperti mobil teroris begitu? _batin Itachi _sweat drop._

.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE memacu mobilnya menuju apartemen Sakura. Saat sampai di halaman parkir apartemen Sakura, Sasuke menelephone Sakura.

Tut… tut… tut…

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Sakura. Ini aku, Sasuke."

"_Ada apa Sasuke?"_

"Kau sudah berangkat ke Tokyo _Building_?"

"_Belum. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Umm… Aku ada di parkiran."

"_Bagai mana bisa kau ke sini? Bagaimana dengan wartawan-wartawan itu?"_

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau turun saja."

"_Sampai jumpa."_

Sambungan telephone pun terputus. Sasuke menunggu di mobilnya dengan sabar. Sesekali, ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lima menit berlalu. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk turun menemui Sakura. Tapi, niatnya itu terhenti manakala ia melihat seorang dengan topi Santa Claus dan juga mantel berwarna merah marun berjalan menembus hujan salju –menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dari dalam. Orang itu membuka pintu mobil BMW hitam itu, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. "Menunggu lama ya?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka mantel merah maroon –nya dan menampakkan sebuah baju terusan berwarna putih yang panjangnya mencapai lutut.

_Cantik…_ itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Ayo berangkat," kata Sasuke. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

11.45 P.M.

SASUKE dan Sakura mengikuti ibadah natal tersebut dengan syahdu. Mereka terlihat seprti sepasang suami–isteri yang baru saja menikah.

"… mari kita menyalakan lilin yang sudah ada," kata sang pendeta. Lampu gereja satu per satu dimantikan, membuat api dari lilin-lilin itu terlihat lebih terang.

"Api pada sumbu lilin ini menggambarkan iman kita. Api kecil itu akan terus menyala, jika kita menjaganya –bahkan bisa menjadi api yang besar. Sama seperti iman kita."

"Seribu lilin nyatakan

di tengah dunia  
Biar sinarnya menyatakan

kemuliaan sorga  
Wartakan kepada dunia  
Kabar sukacita  
T'lah lahir Yesus Penebus

jurus'lamat kita"

"_Merry Christmas_!"

"_Merry Christmas, _Sakura," bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, lalu meniup api lilinnya yang mulai meredup.

.

.

.

.

.

"PADA malam natal. Dari langit yang diterangi bulan dan bintang, seorang dengan mengendarai kereta rusa terbang di langit. Kereta tersebut mendarat di sebuah atap rumah. Seorang dengan membawa sebuah karung di pundaknya masuk ke dalam rumah itu melalui cerobong asap. Saat sampai di dalam rumah itu, dia memasukan hadiah-hadiah ke dalam kaus kaki-kaus kaki yang di gantung di dekat perapian. Besok paginya, anak-anak yang melihat kaus kaki-kaus kaki mereka sudah terisi hadiah berkata, 'Pasti Santa Claus yang memberikan kita hadiah.' Sejak saat itu, setiap natal tiba, seorang dengan kereta rusa terbang memberikan hadiah-hadiah pada anak-anak. Dialah Santa Claus."

"Aku harap, aku dapat bertemu dengan Santa Claus," kata seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dengan mata sewarna batu obsidian yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menatap seorang wanita berambut _pink_ yang tadi membacakan sebuah dongeng untuknya.

"Berdoalah, sayang."

"Ya, mama." Anak itu terduduk di pembaringannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. "Amin."

"Sekarang tidur ya," kata wanita tersebut. Sakura Uchiha.

"Ya, mama."

"_Good night, honey._"

"_Good night, mom._" Sakura mematikan lampu kamar anak laki-laki tunggalnya itu dan keluar dari kamar itu lalu menutup pintunya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya seorang yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_. Sasuke Uchiha, suami dari Sakura Uchiha.

"Sudah." Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi _grand piano_ tersebut. "Sudah, jangan bermain lagi."

"Iya." Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura–yang dalam beberapa bulan kedepan tidak akan ramping lagi–dan menciumnya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggunya."

"Hahaha…" Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Dia baru akan lahir delapan bulan lagi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu –yang berwarna merah– dari atas _grand piano_ tersebut dan memakainya di kepala. "Masih ingat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sakura tampak kaget. "Kejadian itu kan sudah terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu!"

"Ya, tepat di malam natal," jawab Sasuke.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di dahi Sakura. "_Merry Christmas,_ Sakura."

Sakura juga mencium pipi tirus Sasuke. "_Merry Christmas._"

Tanpa mereka sadari, malaikat kecil mereka –Ryosuke Uchiha– melihat Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke. Ryosuke hanya melihat mama –nya mencium seseorang yang menggunakan topi kerucut berwarna merah. Dalam pikirannya orang itu adalah Santa Claus.

**I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus****  
****Underneath the mistletoe last night****  
****She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek****  
****She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep**

**~ FIN ~**

**12.506 words Without AN and OMAKE**

01.30 P.M.

KRING… KRING…

Telephone di rumah Sasuke berdering di ruang tengah. Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di ruang tengah, langsung saja mengangkat _wireless_ telephone –nya.

"Halo?" sapa Sasuke.

"_Sasuke?"_ tanya sebuah suara feminim di seberang sana.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengenali suara mama –nya itu, Mikoto Uchiha.

"_Apa yang diberitakan di berita itu benar_?" tanya Mikoto _to the point._

"Engga ma, aku dan dia cuma berteman," kata Sasuke yang sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud mama –nya itu.

"_Sasuke, malam tahun baru ini bawa dia ke rumah_," kata sebuah suara bariton yang sudah Sasuke yakini adalah suara sang papa, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"_Mama_ _–mu ingin bertemu dengannya_," kata Fugaku.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Sakura untuk pergi ke Mansion Uchiha!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"_Oh… namanya Sakura ya_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah ya ma, pa. Aku masih ada pekerjaan, _bye_!" Sasuke memutus telephone –nya dan menyisahkan Mikoto mendumal sebal pada anak bungsunya dan Fugaku yang harus mendengarkan ocehan isterinya itu.

**~ FIN ~**

WL (Worship Leader) = pemimpin pujian

PJ (Pajak Jadian) = acara traktiran yang biasanya dimintain sama temen-temen yang baru saja jadian. (Kalo temenku sih, ngasih duit 5ribu aja buat sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi gak tau deh tuh bener apa kagak dia ngebagiinnya #plak!)

**Maaf telat. Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat! Maaf ya kalo bacanya jadi lama. ^^v**

**Oke oke oke? Waktunya Auhtor ini nge- Bacot sepertinya sudah mau habis #kaya kuis yang biasanya ada di TV aja ==a**

**Hahaha… bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini juga ngerjainnya ada yang di dalem mall. Hahaha… gila. Kan lumayan, ada sinyal wii fi, jadi gratisan gitu internetnya.**

**Hehehe... romance -nya kerasa gak sih? ==a**

**Oh ya, Happy Birthday Hinata. Maaf kecepetan, takut gak sempet ngucapin ato gak bikin fic -nya #apabangetdah=="**

**Merry Christmas 2010**

**The Christmas Celebration was end, but His GRACE will be NEVER END**

**and**

**HOPE A MIRACLE FOR INDONESIA **

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a Kazuma B'tomat**

Finnished at :

09.00 P.M.

December 26, 2010

Published at :

09.15 P.M.

December 26, 2010

**Little Fire In The Christmas Eve © Kazuma House Production ® 2010**


End file.
